euphrates_grand_crusadefandomcom-20200213-history
The Sins of The Father
The Sins of The Father '''is a warband of the Alpha Legion, hellbent on destroying the forces of Chaos even if it means damning their own souls in the process History Before the Alpha Legion decided to join the trait legions during the Horus Heresy, Omegon personally met with the twin Astartes, Cruaidh and Lionn, and told them of the secretive organization known as The Cabal. The Cabal were dedicated to the complete eradication of Chaos and was comprised of more than a thousand different xenos races, including the Eldar and humans. The Eldar, led by Eldrad Ulthran of Craftworld Ulthwe, would later eradicate The Cabal, leading The Twins to gather up as many traces of the existence of The Cabal, their propaganda, and technology as possible before they could be destroyed. When The Twins learned of the Eldar's plot to destroy The Cabal, they would begin to round up as many Astartes as possible to join them in hindering the alien's goal. The Twins were unaware as to the motivations for Eldar leading this cleanse, but they cared not, as this could only lead to the growth of the Ruinous Powers' might. They would lead guerilla raids on Eldar ships, both those of the Craftworlds and those of Comorragh. During the early years of M32, The Twins and their host engaged in bitter combat with a group of Dark Eldar raiders. In the end, the brothers and their warriors managed to slaughter every rogue Eldar but at great losses. When they began to lose men due to the poisoned weapons of their foe, Lionn began consorting with forbidden magic that was always closed off to Librarians within their legion. While he was able to quickly heal his soldiers and bring them back to the front lines, this came at a drastic cost that have haunted them to this day. The resurrected Astartes were actually possessed by warp entities which horrified The Twins. Knowing that this gave them immense power, they eventually came to the conclusion that this may be the only way to give them the resources they'd need to continue their mission. At this point, The Twins recruited new humans to indoctrinate as Astartes and named their growing warband, The Sins of The Father. Whenever the warband has come across a settlement of humans cut off from the Imperium or in active rebellion, they do whatever they can to assist them and have been known to recruit renegade Imperial Guardsmen to their ranks. Cruaidh particularly admires the forces of the Astra Militarum for their extreme courage in the face of the horrors of the galaxy. They make sure to protect their fiefdoms with great zeal in order to keep their recruitment steady. In order to keep their gene-seed stores pure, they have begrudgingly worked with Fabius Bile of The Emperor's Children traitor legion on numerous occassions to exchange their services for pure genetic material of their Primarchs. The Sins of The Father hold a particularly strong hatred for any son of Rogal Dorn, due to the fact that the stern primarch of the Imperial Fists slayed a member of their legion disguised as Alpharius at the end of the Horus Heresy. They enjoy breaking the morale of any of these successor chapters and have recruited a few of their members to join their mission of destroying Chaos. The warband holds no ire towards the T'au Empire, and have actually worked as mercenaries for the growing alien covenant to protect their holdings from the Imperium thanks to their in-depth knowledge of their technology, tactics, and way of thinking. They are not averse to fighting these aliens, however, if the need arises to keep their goals a secret and to prevent the T'au from claiming any Cabal resources for their own. Every member of The Sins of The Father will go out of their way to kill any Eldar, for they were the sole source of the organization's demise. The Sins of The Father respect the sheer brutality and surprising cunning of the Orks, but are quite afraid of these unruly xenos and their habit of "looting" technology to fit their needs. They have word of a Waaagh of Orks in the Euphrates sector looting Cabal technology to make mechanized war machines to sate their bloodlust. After an unknown number of years due to warp travel and exploring Crone Worlds in The Eye of Terror, The Sins of The Father translated to the borders of the Euphrates Sector to follow a lead of Cabal artifacts in the area. Notable Characters Cruaidh Identical in appearance to his brother Lionn, save for his dark hair. He wears a suit of Terminator armor and prefers to engage in close melee combat. During the Great Crusade, he and Lionn preferred to use warp magic to disguise themselves as enemy commanders to sow discord within their ranks. Extremely charismatic and a realist. He knows that he's committed horrible atrocities but is confident that his actions will one day lead the galaxy to a Chaos-free future. Has a horrible temper, and if the flames of his anger are stoked long enough he can only be calmed down by Lionn reciting the last words Omegon said to them before sending them off on their goal, "Complete the Mission." Lionn Identical in appearance to his brother Cruaidh, save for his blonde hair. He wears a suit of Terminator armor and prefers to stay back and use his knowledge of the warp to assail his enemies. He wears a cloak made from a Fenrisian wolf over his armor. He sticks to the code of the Librarians of the old Imperium and refuses to give in to the insidious powers of Chaos. He regularly reads stolen and intercepted philosophical texts written by The Emperor and His Custodians and gives regular lectures to his soldiers. He encourages them all to engage in debates like the ancient civilizations of Terra in order to keep their minds from melting when associating with demons. The Skulls Cursed to be possessed by demons from the warp, these soldiers of the warband are the prime shame of The Twins and the source of the warband's name. When not in battle, they are locked in stasis chambers that lock away the body safely so as to not taint the pure Astartes. Chapter 1 Incursion of the Orks CURSES! FOUL XENOS SCUM! Apologies. Cruaidh is still stirred up from that last battle. Our pride led to our downfall, once again. We have always been headstrong and overly-confident against the Orkoid race. Ever since we followed our twin Father on Ullanor while incognito as battle brothers of the once proud Luna Wolves, we never feared a battle with this pea-brained species. Their tactics have always been crude like their weapons and we always were a nightmare for them. They rarely could scratch our armour and always fell for our optical imagery and even missed us in melee combat. This battle however, was different. Our teleportariums were intercepted by their "meks" and we were all forced into a horribly indefensible position. We quickly had our mortal soldiers form a defensive ring around our Predator tank and Contemptor brother to make the best of our situation. Cruaidh summoned two of our unfortunate brothers who had been tainted by the foul touch of Hell to act as a distraction and hopefully put an end to their suffering as one last mission for the Legion. The possessed twins were able to harass a large armored vehicle and a group of orks operating the teleportarium jammer. The xenos proved to be too tough this time around, however. A promethium-spitting, ramshackle "trukk" came bounding over rocks and into our soldiers from the south and 10 monstrous orks spilled out, slaughtering the loyal mortals. The mortal sergeant held strong, however and was able to hold the line as several of our Astartes came into range with supporting fire. It was all in vain as these towering brutes ignored the immense firepower and barreled into our mid-line. Seeing enough, Cruaidh and I appeared into the fray to save this embarrassing skirmish. Sadly, our efforts proved to fit the ancient Terran saying "too little, too late" perfectly. After venting our frustrations out on these dim-witted aliens, Cruaidh and I gathered our brothers and retreated back to the ships to leave this planet. The foul greenskins can have the warp-damned thing. Battle with the T'au CURSED, NAIVE TAU!!! THEY'RE SO WEAK, BUT. THEY. DON'T. FETCHING. DIE. *feed cuts out* *minutes of silence* Ahem. We apologize. Lionn has talked me down again. This never-ending search for The Cabal has played with my emotions and my years of training have failed me as of late. The twin Father taught us to remain calm in all situations and I must, improve. Our surveillance servitors were able to capture pict-feeds of this new race fighting Los Manos Rojos and the Orks, so we thought we had learned their strategies but they employed wildly different technologies when we decided it was time to face them. Knowing that this force was more focused on colonization, we knew they wouldn't allow us to claim the entire planet for ourselves to comb for artefacts. A preemptive strike was the only option. Our Contemptor brother was outfitted with the right arms to make short work of their poor constitution while a pair possessed twins were able to make mincemeat of their stealth and aim-assisting troops. Our trusted tactical Astartes aimed their heavier firepower onto their "fire warriors" to prevent them from seizing control of a planetary defense module while our mortal soldiers maintained a distant position to work on another such module. Their "fusion battle suit" was too quick for us as it flew into our back lines and melted through the armor of a Predator tank. However, the combined firepower of our mortals along with my ancient lightning claws showed the alien the true power of humanity. Victory was close at hand, but these young xenos fooled us. They acted as if they were about to rout, when suddenly the tide turned against us. Their rifles found their mark and began to cause us to fall. One by one, our squads reduced in size and our possessed brothers repeatedly were deflected by undetectable force fields surrounding their largest battle suits. The battle was truly lost when I myself was deflected by such a shield. Seeing one of them make a run for the defense module to activate it, Lionn and I made the call to retreat and rethink our strategies. Next time xenos, you won't be so lucky. *glass shatters* --END OF TRANSMISSION-- Battle with the Eldar THE DAMNABLE ELDAR MET THEIR END TODAY! We met these haughty and cursed foes on the fields of war and returned victorious. Their "esteeemed" ancient technologies were no match for pure, Astartes battle training and our overwhelming firepower and tactics brought them to their knees. Even a squad of their cackling Harlequins fell to our mortal and transhuman soldiers alike. We captured this farming world for the future of The Cabal and won a moral victory for spitting into the eyes of these wretched xenos. Battle with the Crimson Fists successors Damnation again! We have met the Sons of Rynn's World today and emerged with valuable intel. They seem to have taken the Primaris bait hook, line, and sinker. They are totally unawares of a few of our own covertly infiltrating their ranks and filling up the vacant slots due to casualties. With our battle brothers in position, all we must need do now is wait for more intelligence before sabotaging their future campaigns. With any luck, these loyalists will soon see their error of their ways and work together for the future of the galaxy. Appearance Nearly identical in color scheme to the original Alpha Legion, blueish-green with silver trim and red eye lenses. The demonically-possessed all have bright orange skin and eyes. Character Traits Cruaidh * '''Weapon Trait ** Finely Balanced - '''Pick one of this model's melee weapons. It gains "Each time the bearer fights, it can make 1 additional attack with this weapon" * '''Characteristic ** Mighty - Add 1 to this model's Strength characteristic * Additional Abilities ** Indomitable '- All damage suffered by this model is halved (rounded up) ** '''Impervious '- This model regains 1 lost wound at the start of your turn Player Resources '''Army Characteristic: Tainted (Trapped) * Alpha ''- Throne World'' * Alpha ''- Agri World'' * Alpha ''- Shrine World'' * Alpha ''- Hive World'' * Alpha ''- Agri World +1 Conquest Point''